This proposal is designed to document the prevalence, descriptive factors, and impact of sexual assault among prostitutes, and to provide and evaluate intervention services for prostitutes to treat and control sexual assult. The proposal is designed in two phases. The first phase will document the prevalence and descriptive factors of rape since becoming prostitutes, and the prevalence and descriptive factors of juvenile sexual exploitation prior to becoming prostitutes of 100 adult and 100 juvenile prostitutes; and will determine the needs for intervention services for prostitute victims of sexual assult. The second phase will implement these intervention services for juvenile and adult prostitute victims of sexual assault, and will evaluate the services provided. During the process evaluation of these services, the impact of rape and juvenile sexual exploitation on prostitutes (30 adult, 30 juvenile) will be explored in depth.